


Last Minute

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott go shopping for Halloween costumes at the last minute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week Day Six: Costume

"Are you kidding me?" Scott says as soon as Derek opens the door.

"What?"

"Derek this is a costume party."

The older wolf looks down at his outfit and glances back up, "I am in costume."

Scott looks at the tight black jeans, the gray t-shirt and the black leather jacket and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm the Terminator." Derek says in an exaggerated accent. Scott levels him with a frustrated look that rivals any glare he's ever given.

                                             ***

"Scott this is ridiculous." Derek says to the pouting werewolf.

"You're ridiculous." Scott says back.

Derek laughs, "I'm not the one making us drive around town looking for a store that still has costumes...on Halloween." 

"You're the one that refused to wear an actual costume. I knew I shouldn't have left it up to you." Scott says. 

"If you can just throw on a suit and glasses I think I'm allowed to wear what I want. At least I'm an actual character."

"I'm Clark Kent! See?" Scott pulls open his shirt a little so that Derek can see the tight blue shirt underneath with the red Superman logo on the front, "I'm Superman in transition. Me : clever. You: the worst!"

"Why is this such a big deal?" Derek asks and turns his head when he hears the sigh.

"Because. It's the first time we're going to be out...in public....together in front of everyone. It just is ok?" Scott scooted down lower in his seat, "But whatever let's just go."

Derek really hated it when Scott started to sulk. Especially when he was the cause of said sulking.

"I'm sure something's open."

They did eventually find a store that carried costumes for adults. 

"No."

"Derek." Scott says.

"No."

"You said..." Scott starts and pouts again. Derek growls and follows Scott into The Sex Emporium.

"Hello there." An enthusiastic blonde man greets them.

"We're looking for a costume." Scott says like it's the most natural thing in the world. Like they aren't standing in the middle of a sex shop.

"Of course you are."

"For a Halloween party." Derek interrupts.

"Right through there and towards the back." The blonde says.

"Thanks Anton." Scott smiles. Derek drags him away by the shirt front.

"What is this?" Scott stops on their way to the costume section.

When Derek looks at him his boyfriend has a palm sized black leather ball in his hand with leather strings attached to either side.

"It's a ball gag." Derek answers before he can stop himself.

"Oh." Scott says and places it back down gently. Derek is ready to move on when, "what is this?"

Derek sighs heavily, "It's a face mask Scott."

"How do you know all this?"

"Just...come on." Derek drags him away before he has to explain what anal beads are used for.

                                                        ***

"I am not wearing this." Derek growls through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Scott asks.

Derek looks down at the outfit. His own tight black pants and a white ruffled shirt with an open collar that showed the expanse of his chest.

"I look like Fabio." 

"You're not blond." Scott points out.

"Scott."

"It's Halloween. Plus look how good you look." Scott walks up to him and leads them in the dressing room to stand in front of the full length mirror.

"I look like I should be dipping some woman while the sea crashes behind me."

"How about you just dip me instead." Scott purrs in his ear and Derek knows that sound....knows that smell coming off of the younger man in waves.

"Scott..." Derek starts to say too late. Scott has already walked in front of him and dropped to his knees. 

The older wolf's head hits the dressing room wall as Scott takes him fully in one go.

"Shit." Derek whispers. Scott hums in response and Derek has to jam his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out. He doesn't last long and when he comes it's with both hands fisted in Scott's hair.

Anton comes knocking only seconds later wondering if they need help. Scott giggles out a negative.

They pay quickly and Derek tries his damnedest to avoid eye contact while Scott smirks unapologetically next to him. They actually don't end up with the Sailor Fabio (TM) outfit. They compromise.

The boxer outfit complete with knee length red shorts, matching robe and boxer gloves allows Derek to keep his masculinity in check. Scott doesn't let him wear a shirt.


End file.
